Talk:Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Dead tribes Doing a data dump here till I figure out where to put this information. Whispering 04:50, 21 March 2006 (UTC) The Dead Tribes Three tribes have fallen over the course of thousands of years but their memories live on, and in the case of the White Howlers, live on in sick twisted manner. Bunyip: These were the strange marsupial wolves of Australia who the rest of the Garou slaughtered when they came to their homeland. The Umbra of Australia was a strange haunted place and the Garou accused the Bunyip of consorting with the Wyrm. Too late they learned that the Bunyip did no such thing and the strange beasts of the Dreamtime would have nothing to do with them after they killed the natives. The spirits of the slain Bunyip are said to still haunt the Dreamtime leaving all the Garou who visit Australia uneasy. Croatan: There were originally three Native American tribes and were called the Three Brothers. Uktena was Older Brother, wise beyond imagining, Croatan was Middle Brother, steady and calm, and Wendigo was Younger Brother, full of passion and prone to rash action. When the Wyrmcomers came, they unknowing brought with them a great Wyrm beast called Eater-of-Souls which threatened to devour the whole world. To destroy it, the Croatan threw themselves into battle with it en masse and died, every last one of them. The Wendigo and Uktena came too late to the battle and could not save their dear brothers. The two remaining brothers have never forgiven the Europeans for bringing the Eater-of-Souls. White Howlers: Battle crazed, blood thirsty Picts who were neighbors and cousins of the Get of Fenris and the Fianna. They were such great warriors that in their arrogance they threw themselves into the maw of the Wyrm, pressing it back into the depths of Malfeas. But, it was all for naught as the Howlers blindly pursued the Wyrm through the very heart of the Black Spiral Labyrinth in Malfeas, losing their minds, one and all and becoming the foul twisted Wyrm worshiping Black Spiral Dancers. The mad Dancers long ago slew the few Howlers who escaped Malfeas and no new ones have been born in some 2,000 years. The Fera Fera Long ago, the Garou were created by Gaia as her fangs and claws, to keep her safe. They were not her only children however. she created many other shapeshifters and gave them each a task. Some have lost their way with time, others were forced from their roles by the Garou. Some have turned to serving only one aspect of the Triat, instead of Gaia as a whole. Ananasi- the werespiders are usually found serving the Weaver or the Wyrm. They are disturbing creatures that frighten even Garou. They must feed on blood like vampires. Bastet- the were cats have many different tribes, like the Garou. They are obsessed with secret knowledge and are always persuing and hording it. Many are great magicians. All are secretive. Some are weak compared to the Garou, but some can fight just as well. Most keep to themselves. Corax- the were ravens patrol the skies, always on the look out for danger. They are terrible chatterboxes and will tell what they have seen to any who care to listen. They still get along with the Garou and will frequently help them. Gurahl- many believe the were-bears are extinct. They are great healers and kept the secret of life and death. Of course when they would not tell this secret to the Garou, the werewolves tried to kill them all. But once roused, bears are not so gentle... Kitsune- the werefoxes are magicians and politicians, holding together the society of Eastern shapeshifters in China and Japan known as the Beast Courts. Mokolé- the werecrocodiles remember the age of the Dragon Kings, when terrible reptiles ruled the earth. They remember everything that has ever happened and keep that knowledge to themselves, only speaking to the properly respectful. Nuwisha- the werecoyotes are just as much trouble as their father, Old Man Coyote. They are always scheming, always ready to knock the mighty on their ass. They are frequently mistaken for Garou, but do not have the murderous Rage of their cousins. Ratkin- the wererats once watched over humanity, keeping their numbers from ever becoming too great. However, the garou usurped that role, and the Ratkin have hated them ever since. they fight firmly for the Wyld and take every opportunity to undermine technology. Rokea- even the sea has its protectors. The weresharks patrol the depths of the sea and are rarely seen by landdwellers. ---- I really don't think these two belong in the article they are to indepth for a introductory article. Whispering 04:57, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Harleyannsalyer (talk) 16:22, May 6, 2014 (UTC)they are real til this dayHarleyannsalyer (talk) 16:22, May 6, 2014 (UTC)